Mi Mejor Amiga
by remedy six
Summary: -friend,-disculpa-friend esta bien para mi kara-chan-hay karamatsu no consiguió ni una karamatsu girl o un boy o un nuevo burazza si no que consiguió una karamatsu friend-FELIZ DIA DE LOS AMIGOS XD


debería actualizar pero esto es por el momento de hoy que es el día del amigo o amistad XD

y que mejor modo de celebrarlo que con un buen rencuentro de kara con su amiga momoko

se lo dedico a todos mis amigos que se que len esto y a los nuevos que consiga en mi camino pues si ya es todo a comenzar XD

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **Mi mejor amiga**

 **P.v.o karamatsu**

Hoy es un día muy maravilloso, el sol brilla con su hermoso esplendor, y las nubes asen su mejor esfuerzo para tener una hermosa combinación con el cielo azul y el brillante sol, hoy es un buen día para pescar con mis queridos burazzas.

-muy buenos días mis queridos burazzas, no creen que es un gran día para ir de pesca-hacia mis mas grandes movimientos alrededor de mis hermanos, para que ninguno perdiera mis grandes glamures…..pero no escuche nada, al abrir mis ojos vi que la sala estaba bacía….suspire y me senté en el piso y agarre mi espejo-otra vez solo tu y yo amigo- me mire por ultima vez al espejo.

Me puse mi glamurosa ropa y Salí de casa para conocer a mis queridas karamatsu girl, puede que me rechacen todo el tiempo pero se que solo son tímidas y quieren proteger nuestro amor del mal que podría avecinarse.

-ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO!-grito la mujer y me dio una cachetada, vi como la mujer se iba, otro fracaso en el amor, no se preocupen mis karamatsu girl las encontrare, me senté en una banca y recosté mi espalda contra el soporte, mire el cielo y había mas nubes de lo que parecían esta mañana, parecen que intentan ocultar el sol.

Me levante de mi lugar y decidí que seria bueno ir a pescar, no es igual pescar sin mis hermanos, pero no se preocupen mis burazzas yo pescare por los 6.

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **En el centro de pesca**

Me encontraba sentado en una posición muy cómoda, mientras intentaba pescar unas lindas pececitas, si mi romance podía llegar a ellas, entonces ellas llevarían mi romance al mundo y todos sabrían quien es karamatsu matsuno, sonreí con orgullo, jamás me rendiré de encontrar un buen amor.

 **30 minutos después**

No, no me rendiré.

 **Otros 30 minutos después**

Solo tengo que esperar pacientemente y las lindas pececitas vendrán a mí.

 **1 hora después.**

Deje la calla a mi lado, parece que hoy mis pececitas no vendrían, tal vez otro día, suspire y mire el cielo, baya….las nubes se ponen de gris…probablemente llueva, es increíble como en la mañana todo era perfecto y ahora que son las 2 de la tarde y ya la noche quiere dominar en el día, suspire de nuevo y decidí que era mejor que me fuera, no quería que de repente una tormenta me empape todo mi glamur.

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **Hora exacta: 3:13**

No se como paso pero la lluvia empezó a caer rápidamente no tenia piedad a los que no llevaban paraguas, yo estaba corriendo a mi casa que probablemente mis hermanos ya estén allí , la lluvia estaba empapándome y casi no podía ver por donde iba, así que busque en donde refugiarme, pero para mi mala suerte choque con alguien.

-lo…lo siento mucho-me quite los lente y pude ver a un grupo de pandilleros y no se veían muy feliz que digamos

-oye mocoso de mierda fíjate por donde corres- me miro con mucho odio

-lo…lo siento..no..no mire por donde iba por la tormenta-me sentía un poco intimidado.

-jeje jefe a mi no me parece que lo sienta- uno de ellos me apunto y se empezó a reír- je je no quiere enseñarle una lección jefe, para que no se meta con usted je je- ahora todo me miraban

-si eso, le enseñare a pedir perdón de verdad- no supe que mas paso cuando me jalaron y me metieron en un callejón, solo puedo decir que fue una experiencia muy dolorosa, podía sentir los golpes en cada parte de mi cuerpo, incluso creo que me encajaron una navaja en mi hombro, y risas por todos lado, risas…., risas que me humillaban, que no paran…., solo quiero un día bueno…., un día donde no haya dolor, solo quiero que alguien me note sin lastimarme.

-Oigan que creen que están haciendo- escuche una voz femenina, si eres una de mis karamatsus girl por favor no vengas sino te lastimaran-déjenlo en paz

-no te metas en esto mocosa, si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que el-amenazo el que me sujetaba de uno de mis brazos

-dije…. que lo dejaran…. ¡en paz!- de repente ya no sentía a nadie sujetándome de los brazos y caí sentado al piso húmedo, no podía ver que es lo que pasaba, solo quería dormir y descansar.

Deje de escuchar los crujidos y golpes y escuche pasos, pensé que serian ellos pero una cálida voz me hablo.

-oh dios mío como te dejaron- sentí su mano en mi cara, abrí lentamente mis ojos y solo mire borroso- no te esfuerces, tranquilo te ayudare solo aguanta si- asentí, y sentí como ella ponía mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y me ayudo a caminar, no se si confiar en ella, pero al menos se que morir en manos de una mujer, sentí mis ojos pesados….y.

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Abrí mis ojos, los volvía a cerrar, intente de nuevo y esta vez pude divisar a una persona mirándome, los volví a cerrar, esta vez cuando pode abrirlos, mire que había un techo enfrente mío, por un momento creí que estaba en casa y que todo era un mal sueño, pero me sentía muy cómodo, el colchón era cómodo….esperen colchón.

Me sobre salte y me levante rápido, mire a mi alrededor y vi que no estaba en mi casa o en la habitación que compartía con mis burazzas, pero era acogedora, se podía sentir una calidez en el ambiente, me mire y note que no tenia mis ropas normales si no otras y que aparte estaba vendado, me pregunto quien fue que lo hizo.

-oh que bueno que ya te levantaste-mi re al frente y encontré a una chica de cabellos rizados y castaños, sus ojos eran una combinación de café con naranja, usando unos lentes rojos, sus ropas eran un chaleco color café oscuro una blusa naranja, unos chores de mezclilla con medias negras y botines, tenia buen estilo, ella se acerco con unas tazas y se sentó -te traje algo para que te calientes, debes tener aun frio-ella me ofreció la taza y la tome-que tormenta no, agarro a mucha gente por sorpresa-empezó una pequeña conversación, parece amigable, pero quien era.

-puedo preguntar tu nombre mi querida karamatsu girl-ella me miro unos minutos, pensé que la había regado, baje la mirada, como siempre, pero escuche su risa y la mire de nuevo y ella simplemente sonreía.

-jajaja, lo siento, lamento no haberme presentado-me sonrió y me extendió su mano- mi nombre es momoko, es un gusto- me sonrió y yo tome su mano y me presente de la manera mas glamurosa posible.

-mi nombres es-pose dramático-karamatsu matsuno mi querida karamatsu girl

-es un gusto en conocerte kara-chan

-eh kara-chan

-oh lo siento creo que me apresure a los pequeños nombres

-no, esta bien, si eso te hace feliz mi little girl a mi me hace feliz-ella me sonrió, me sentí cálido…., como si el sol estuviera en frente mío, pero mas pequeño y menos dañino, luego recordé a los maleantes- oye y tu estas bien, ellos no te lastimaron.

-ellos…..te refieres a los matones, no te preocupes ellos se fueron cuando les dije que llamaría a la policía-me sonrió sacando su celular- y tu, debe ser doloroso lo que ellos te hicieron, si no hubiera llegado ellos te hubieran matado sin razón alguna.

-tranquila mi karamatsu girl, estoy acostumbrado-sonreí como pude, de repente sentí sus manos en mi cabeza y lo acaricio como una madre a su hijo cuando llora, con cariño….., con amor….., con calidez.

-no quisiera que eso se haga costumbre kara-chan-sacudió mi cabello y se levanto de su asiento-quieres algo mas kara-chan, tengo galletas si quieres alguna-yo la mire y asentí-bien iré por ellas.

Cuando se fue toque mi cabeza, aun podía sentir su mano en mi cabeza como si, me mandara apoyo desde lejos, mire por la ventana y mira que la tormenta se estaba deteniendo, y que el sol volvía a brillar como si jamás se hubiera ido, como que todo lo malo se hubiera ido con la tormenta cuando sale el sol, estaba sorprendido, bien dicen que después de una tormenta sale el sol.

-bien aquí están las galletas- yo seguí mirando la ventana- parece que la tormenta paso no, creo que es un gran día para salir, que dices kara-chan si te sientes mejor puedo llevarte a un lindo restaurante que venden los mejores pasteles- la mire y me asentí- bien.

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Cuando salimos, el sol brillaba como si jamás hubiera estado la lluvia, además de eso, momo-chan me presto un conjunto de ropa, que sin modestia…, me quedaba genial.

Ella me llevo a ese nuevo café, y la verdad no me arrepiento, este pastel y dulces sabe deliciosos, incluso por muy extraño empezamos hablar, de cosas triviales, y me entere que ella vendía ropa de muchos estilos y que por eso tenia ese guardarropa masculino, también que hace unos meses ella se había mudado de Inglaterra a Japón por asuntos de familia y no solo eso casi teníamos los mismos gustos, ella era perfecta…., pero no la miraba como conquista o mis karamatsus girl, no ella era diferente, después de que ella me contara sobre su vida, yo le conté sobre la mía, de como vivía y sobre todo de mis queridos burazzas.

-sextillizos?-ella me sonrió

-exactamente mi querida momo-chan, somos sextillizos, nacimos todos a la vez, no uno por uno , cada uno de mis burazzas tiene su propio talento y yo los apoyare en todo lo que pueda-levante mis manos en señal de victoria

-me alegra que ellos tengan un hermano tan bueno y me imagino que ellos también te apoyan en lo que tu sueñas verdad-ella me sonrió y yo solo mire hacia abajo…, ellos alguna vez me apoyaron en algo, me quede serio mirando la taza- parece que no-mire al frente y ella me sonreía con calidez-pero no te preocupes yo creo que solo no sabe que decir con una persona tan brillante como tu- ¿brillante?...ella no dijo doloroso y no a huido ni se a enojado por mi look o quejado….-bien creo que es hora de pagar-me tense un poco con eso y mire hacia otro lado- no te preocupes yo pago…, que clase de amiga soy si no pago a las persona que yo invite-ella sonrió…ella es una buena chica…es una buena amiga.

Cuando ella pago, me sentí tan poco caballero, pero ella parecía feliz.

-oye te pagare cuando pueda-le dije algo nervioso

-no tienes por que, como dije yo te invite así que, no lo veo necesario-volvió a sonreír, primero me salva y luego me da de comer, quisiera saber como pagarle-y si quieres devolverme el favor-la mire sorprendida acaso lee mi mente-podemos salir de nuevo, como amigos ya sabes, ver algunas tiendas y si quieres puedes ver donde trabajo-sonrió y nos paramos-parece que aquí nos separamos, fue bueno conocerte kara-chan espero volver a verte

-por supuesto que nos volveremos a ver mi querida karamatsu…eh…eh

-friend

-eh

-friend esta bien para mi

-esta bien mi querida karamatsu friend-me puse en pose elegante-ella se rio

\- Karamatsu Until then, if you want to go out again I can see my work at the mal, see you soon friend- cuando dijo todo eso me quede helado y feliz, si que no mentía con que era inglesa, me sentía muy bien, puede que me hayan pasado de todo hoy, pero lo recompenso estar con ella, no conseguí una karamatsu girl o un boy o un burazza, pero si conseguí a una friend una buen lady friend una buena chica espero, y creo que gracias a ella no creo volver a sentirme en una tormenta.

Fin?

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **espero que lo hayan desfrutado** **como yo lo disfrute haciéndolo, lamento los errores ortográficos y si eso es todo no leemos de nuevo**


End file.
